In The Still Of The Night
by signaliduna78
Summary: “Hey Alex…would you ever kiss me again?” Alex/Izzie somewhere in S5.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm merely borrowing, so thanks for letting me._

_A/N This has probably been done before in one way or another, but I couldn't help it :P_

_  
_

In The Still Of The Night

Izzie stood in Alex's doorway, looking over his obviously sleeping figure. Clad only in boxers and his signature black wife beater, no blanket because it was hot in Seattle for a change. Any woman, and probably some men too, who looked at the situation objectively would find him incredibly…hot. She was sure of that, so she felt justified in staring just a little bit longer.

She felt almost bad for what she was about to do. However, she had already tried watching TV, reading _and_ baking, and even that hadn't helped combat her apparently new-found insomnia. She wasn't sure what prevented her from falling asleep lately. She was at peace with herself. Well, at least as much peace as she could possibly ever achieve. She didn't have more stress than usual at work. The clinic was going well, and even though it meant an added work-load for her, she would never dream of giving up the responsibility that Bailey had bestowed upon her. She was getting along well with her friends. Sure, she hadn't seen much of Meredith since her reconciliation with Derek, but she was happy for them and let them enjoy their 'honeymoon-phase'. She had had a good talk with George at Joe's the other night and felt like they might be able to slowly move completely past the awkwardness of their 'weird phase', as she liked to refer to it now.

And even things with Alex had been…normal. Good even. With just the two of them in the house most of the time, they had 're-bonded', or whatever, over the whole Rebecca situation, with him actually _really_ confiding in her for the first time in probably ever. After a few months, he had just stopped mentioning the whole thing and all that it represented for him, so she thought that he probably had dealt with it, or if not that, then at least found a way to move on.

Those thoughts brought her back to her current dilemma. And while she could very well imagine herself staring at him for another hour, she thought that that might be just a tad creepy.

"Alex…?" she whispered into the darkness. Nothing. She tried for a second time, a bit louder. And for a third. That did it. He shot up, eyes barely open, his short hair sticking out in every direction.

"Huh…what?"

"You up?"

"Apparently…" he replied, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"I can't sleep" she stated, in a voice that was just whiny enough for him not to be too mad at her for being woken well before the alarm.

"Wanna know something funny? I could." Yeah, he definitely wasn't a morning person. She chose to ignore the fact that it wasn't actually morning yet. Technicalities.

That was until she looked at him again – and realized that she was being utterly selfish. She knew he had had a grueling shift behind him and had to go in extra early tomorrow because of some big surgery that he was scrubbing in for. So instead of bothering him any more, she chose to apologize and told him to go back to sleep.

"Iz…" He half sat up, his voice still raspy. "You woke me up just to tell me to go back to sleep? You can't be serious…come here."

He held out his hand and she hesitated for a second before she took it. He pulled her onto the bed next to him. It was warm and soft and smelled like his soap mixed with her favorite detergent. Heaven!

Her thoughts were interrupted. "So…?"

She turned onto her side to face him, their heads on the same pillow, only separated by a few inches. "I don't know…Lately I haven't been able to fall asleep."

He seemed more awake now. "Any problems, worries, stress? Nightmares?"

"None of those. I don't know…I keep thinking about stuff."

He looked at her inquisitively. "Define stuff."

Define stuff. That was a good one she thought. If she could, she might not be lying here. She stared past him out the window.

If she was real honest with herself, she knew that deep down, the very person next to her was what was bothering her. And not necessarily in a bad way. She had had these…'feelings' as of late, that she couldn't exactly place. Logically until now, she had thought that they were just back to being close friends. The longer she contemplated that however, the more she had to admit that there had been a certain longing on her part for all things Alex lately. And not just the physical aspects, like the amazing make out sessions or the mind-blowing sex, either. For the past month or so she had found herself staying up until he got home just so they could exchange a few words about their day. She was back to making him breakfast whenever she could, just because she wanted to. She loved watching the news with him just because he always made her laugh with his smart-ass remarks. Had she, along the line, managed to fall for him again? An interesting thought…

At some point during her inner musings, he had closed his eyes, and once more she took that as an opportunity to stare at his handsome face. Those eyes, that were shut now, but showed so much of him when they were open. More than his perfectly full, soft lips could ever say.

Just as he was about to drift off again he heard her. "Hey Alex…would you ever kiss me again?"

"WHAT??" His eyes shot open.

"Hypothetically?"

"Ummm…ok. Hypothetically…it would depend on the situation. But you gotta remember that the last couple of times didn't really go that well for me" he said with a smirk. "So hypothetically…probably not really, no. Not now."

"And what if I were to kiss you? You know, hypothetically…?"

He blinked. Then took a breath. "I can't answer that. You'd have to try to find out…" By now, his smirk was gone and he just looked at her with an intensity that made it hard for her to breathe.

Before he had a chance to say anything else, her lips were on his. Softly at first, to test the waters, so to speak.

She felt his hesitance and couldn't really blame him. After all, she had rejected him at least one too many times. She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, trying to convince him with her actions rather than her words that what she felt this time was more than just physical attraction. She knew that she would have to put those feelings into words sooner rater than later, but that would have to wait for now, especially since he had apparently decided to become a more active participant in whatever it was they were doing. As things got more heated, her last coherent thought was that she probably wasn't going to get any sleep now either, but somehow she found that notion extremely…ok.

Please review :) Thanks a million!!


End file.
